


angery.png

by thisprentiss



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, i love to be trash tbh???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: tally.hoe: falcone shoved his foot so far up my asssixinchheels: rip victor zsaszeyebrow: extremely blessed day__aka the text conversations between the zsaszettes and zsasz that happen during all the ridiculousness going on in gotham





	angery.png

**Author's Note:**

> i love,, to be trash,, & there aren't enough fics with the zsaszettes in them tbh but i didnt feel like writing a full on fic so here's this  
> chat setup inspired by heather cubed (heathers fic)
> 
> don.falcone = don falcone  
> tally.hoe = victor zsasz  
> eyebrow = cheri (the zsaszette with the one eyebrow)  
> sixinchheels = nyja (the zsaszette with the red streak in her hair)

**Work Chat Only Stop Sending "Memes"**

_3:23 PM_

**don.falcone:** Victor I have a job for you and the girls.

 **tally.hoe:** [nutbutton.jpg](http://i1.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/020/383/nutbutton.jpg)

 **don.falcone:** You're lucky you're good at what you do.

 **don.falcone:** I should have fired you years ago.

 **tally.hoe:** my bad!!

 **tally.hoe:** hmu boss whats the job

 **don.falcone:** Get Jim Gordon from the GCPD.

 **tally.hoe:** k!!

 **don.falcone:** Alive Please.

 **tally.hoe:** :(

 **don.falcone:** Victor.

 **tally.hoe:** [nofun.jpg](http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/731/143/3e3.jpg)

 **don.falcone:** Victor Please.

 **tally.hoe:** u got it boss!! 

 

**we are all Gay**

_3:44 PM_

**tally.hoe:** fun story gals!!

 **eyebrow:** ur paying for lunch

 **tally.hoe:** no bitch

 **sixinchheels:** ur making us lunch :)

 **tally.hoe:** i cant cook tf are you talking abt????

 **eyebrow:** ur sacrificing urself as a human meal

**tally.hoe:[logoutbitch.gif](https://m.popkey.co/c2f1da/b0XZj.gif)**

**sixinchheels:** lmao

 **tally.hoe:** new job!!

 **eyebrow:** :(

 **sixinchheels:** lunch??

 **tally.hoe:** lunch after job!!

 **eyebrow:** details pls?

 **eyebrow:** & what time? i have to get dressed

 **tally.hoe:** probably like an hour?

 **eyebrow:** TF

 **eyebrow:** not long enough to get dressed

 **tally.hoe:** i dont Ask u to wear all that leather

 **eyebrow:** [aesthetic.png](https://static.tumblr.com/716d316df9468ce10ff7d768c41ec3e4/jyuhnwc/wWioer37a/tumblr_static_filename_640_v2.gif)

 **tally.hoe:** your the worst

 **eyebrow:** [you're.gif](http://31.media.tumblr.com/cbaa4675f790cda4c390b23707b9a69f/tumblr_mqispelUFb1qbdkw9o1_400.gif)

 **tally.hoe:**  ALKDFJLKFJL;ALKDFJFJ I HATE U

 **sixinchheels:** whats the job????

 **tally.hoe:** right my bad

 **tally.hoe:** we're getting jim gordon from the gcpd

 **eyebrow:** nut

 **sixinchheels:** then lunch

 **sixinchheels:** u promised us Lunch Asshole

 **tally.hoe:** lunch after job!!!!!!!!!

 

**we are all Gay**

_5:23 PM_

**tally.hoe:**  WHAT TBHG FUCK

 **eyebrow:**  big mood

 **tally.hoe:** ;LAKJFDLKJFLKJFLKJFLKASDJFLKJAF;KJF

 **eyebrow:** BIG MOOD

 **sixinchheels:** we will get him Next Time

 **tally.hoe:** AKLJDFAKLJFDFDJKASLDKFLK

 **eyebrow:** tag urself im victor keysmashing

 **sixinchheels:** im all of us texting when we r in the same car

 **eyebrow:** im victor texting  & driving

 **tally.hoe:** fuck both of u!!!

 **eyebrow:** changed my mind im victors excessive use of exclamation points

 **tally.hoe:** ok lunch  & we r gonna talk abt how bad we fucked up

 **sixinchheels:** *you

 **tally.hoe:** ????

 **sixinchheels:** how bad You fucked up 

 **eyebrow:** big mood

 **tally.hoe:** i hate both of u assholes

 **tally.hoe:** ur not wrong tho my aim was Bad!!!

 **sixinchheels:** maybe its bc we didn't eat before working

 **tally.hoe:** I Will Kill U Both In One Hit

 **sixinchheels:** prove me wrong

 **tally.hoe:** One Hit!!

 **sixinchheels:** [couldntprovemewrong.jpg](https://cdn.meme.am/cache/instances/folder982/500x/57294982.jpg)

 **tally.hoe:** can we just get lunch & stop dragging me!????!??!!!

 **eyebrow:** late ass lunch

 **tally.hoe:**  lunch at 5:30

 **sixinchheels:** dinner

 **tally.hoe:** blocked

 

**we are all Gay**

_7:55 PM_

**tally.hoe:** A;LSDKFJLKFLJFJ

 **tally.hoe:** FUCK

 **sixinchheels:** meeting with boss was bad??

 **tally.hoe:** falcone shoved his foot so far up my ass

 **sixinchheels:** rip victor zsasz 

 **eyebrow:**  extremely blessed day

 **tally.hoe:** im ready for death!!!

 **eyebrow:**  what did he say??

 **tally.hoe:** ok well we are still In The Job

 **eyebrow:** nut!!

 **tally.hoe:**  im stuck on guard duty

 **eyebrow:** whom??

 **tally.hoe:** barbara keen?

 **tally.hoe:** idk how to spell

 **tally.hoe:** but we r suspended from The Job for a few weeks

 **eyebrow:** :(

 **tally.hoe:** [guessilldie.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/691489504117395456/otX8rqQ8.jpg)

 **sixinchheels:** rip

_[sixinchheels] renamed the conversation " **t** **ori zsasz funeral planning party** "_

_7:57 PM_

**tally.hoe:**  i hate u

 

 

**tori zsasz funeral planning party**

_9:21 PM_

**tally.hoe:** im gay and i dont deserve this

 **eyebrow:** ??

 **tally.hoe:** been sitting here for hours

 **tally.hoe:** barbara keen is boring shes just Scared Of Me  & wont have conversation

 **tally.hoe:** liza is nice tho have u met her!!

 **eyebrow:** o yeah she's pretty

 **tally.hoe:** gay

 **eyebrow:** [angery.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CgldEYQU8AA2MPn.jpg)

 **sixinchheels:** cheri tf u mean "angery"

 **sixinchheels:** ur a lesbian??

 **sixinchheels:** we are dating??

 **sixinchheels:** we are gay??

 **eyebrow:** [yougotmethere.jpg](http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/624/612/635.jpg)

 

**Work Chat Only Stop Sending "Memes"**

_7:27 AM_

**don.falcone:**  How is it going?

 **tally.hoe:**  im gay

 **don.falcone:** What

 **tally.hoe:** wrong chat my bad

 **tally.hoe:** tell ur gf to give me a muffin pls

 **don.falcone:** If you hadn't let Jim Gordon escape maybe I would.

 **tally.hoe:** u cut me deep boss

 **don.falcone:** Update Please.

 **tally.hoe:** barbaras just chillin

 **tally.hoe:** she's not having a good time but shes chillin

 **don.falcone:** Okay I will Need you in a second please be Ready.

_**[tally.hoe is typing]** _

**don.falcone:** Do Not Send Me The Nut Button Image.

 

**tori zsasz funeral planning party**

_9:55 AM_

**tally.hoe:** wasnt even allowed to kill anyone,,

 **tally.hoe:** home of phobia @ its finest!!!

 **eyebrow:** macklemore didnt die for this

 **tally.hoe:** I KNOW!!!!!!!!

 **tally.hoe:** send me the angery meme

 **eyebrow:** which one

 **tally.hoe:** theres more than one?????

 **tally.hoe:** send me the best one

**eyebrow:[angery.png](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/021/565/angry.JPG)**

**tally.hoe:** THE ONE WITH THE DOG U BIN CH

 **eyebrow:** u said the best one

 **eyebrow:** i sent u the best one

 **sixinchheels:** this one??

 **sixinchheels:** [angery.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CgldEYQU8AA2MPn.jpg)

 **tally.hoe:** TH A TS ; THE ONE!!!!!

 

**tori zsasz funeral planning party**

_12:43 PM_

**sixinchheels:** sup gays

 **sixinchheels:** *guys

 **sixinchheels:** lmao nvm it's the same 

 **tally.hoe:** gay??? whos that

 **tally.hoe:** never heard of it

 **eyebrow:** yall are wild

 **sixinchheels:** gym anyone??

 **eyebrow:** sure!!

 **sixinchheels:** nice i'll get u from panera

 **tally.hoe:** am i invited too or is it a girls day out

 **sixinchheels:** i dont think you've ever gone to the gym in ur life

 **tally.hoe:** [firstofall.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CMn-7FoUwAA6mmV.jpg)

 **sixinchheels:** lmao

 **eyebrow:** [surejan.jpg](http://pixel.nymag.com/imgs/daily/vulture/2015/01/16/surejan.w1200.h630.jpg)

 **tally.hoe:** fal;ksdjflkjflkjf!!!!!!

 **tally.hoe:** fuck u both!!!!

 

_**[tally.hoe] Started a New Chat with [sixinchheels]** _

_3:32 AM_

**tally.hoe:** nyja im dying

 **sixinchheels:** Good

 **sixinchheels:** Free The World From Ur Sins

 **tally.hoe:** rude

 **tally.hoe:** me, on my deathbed: help me!

 **tally.hoe:** u, a fake bitch: cant wait for u to die!!

 **tally.hoe:** what if i was actually dying

 **sixinchheels:** fine whats wrong asshole

 

_3:46 AM_

**sixinchheels:** whats wrong???

 **tally.hoe:** sorry i fell asleep

 **sixinchheels:** i hate u

 **tally.hoe:** im in Pain

 **sixinchheels:** ??

 **tally.hoe:** burned myself

 **sixinchheels:** tf??

 **sixinchheels:** how???

 **tally.hoe:** muffins :(

 **sixinchheels:** i Hate U

 **sixinchheels:** what do u want me to do abt it

 **tally.hoe:** pls help me

 **tally.hoe:** kitchen

 **tally.hoe:** the muffins turned out good it was just the pulling them out of the oven that was Not

 **sixinchheels:** ur pathetic but im coming

 **tally.hoe:** [ioweumylife.jpg](http://i1.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/020/700/tumblr_nlwvck3niG1tbiv8po1_540.jpg)

 **sixinchheels:** never send me that again

 

_[sixinchheels] renamed the conversation " **thenks mather for my life** "_

_3:58 AM_

**tally.hoe:** what does that meme

 **tally.hoe:** *mean

 **sixinchheels:** [thenksmather.jpg](http://www.index.hr/lajk/thumbnail.ashx?path=Images/UserImages/Original/Image_16092.jpg&width=618)

 **tally.hoe:** i regret every time i threw around the term "cursed image" so lightly


End file.
